


Behind Closed Eyes

by FoxRafer



Series: Next Generation VigBean [5]
Category: Lord of the Rings RPF, Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-09
Updated: 2008-04-09
Packaged: 2017-10-22 05:52:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/234579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxRafer/pseuds/FoxRafer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A little ST:TNG piece. Written for the prompt selected by <a href="http://alex-quine.livejournal.com/"><b>alex_quine</b></a>: Eye with Geordi's visor. Just trying to get back into the swing of writing again; I hope you like it.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Behind Closed Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> A little ST:TNG piece. Written for the prompt selected by [**alex_quine**](http://alex-quine.livejournal.com/): Eye with Geordi's visor. Just trying to get back into the swing of writing again; I hope you like it.

Every time Geordi came in for his regular VISOR checkup, Sean found himself wondering how Viggo would look through the device. How would he appear in infra-red and ultra-violet? Would his energy make him appear more vivid, more pronounced? Or would some quality be lost without the benefit of sight?

He imagined that Viggo's natural light would be visible in any spectral array. While others may appear an odd combination of shadow and psychedelia, Viggo would glow, radiating warmth when others may seem stark and cold. There would be an ineffable quality to the image, a smoldering brilliance suffusing every synapse and sending heat rushing through Sean's veins.

 

Viggo returned to the latest sensor readings, letting the routine task take his mind to more pleasant haunts. Ever since Geordi had returned from sickbay, Viggo kept envisioning Sean through a VISOR. He suspected he would see subtle nuances despite the absence of refracted light.

Sean's image would cover the entire spectrum, from the shy pink of his endearing blush, to the intense red of his fiery temper. Surely no technology could alter his elegant beauty, the deep sea green of his compassionate soul and the sparkling emerald glimmer of his eyes so full of life.

 

That night both men unconsciously closed their eyes as they rubbed slow circles across lines of muscle and down gently arched backs. Eyes shut but not sightless, they memorized every curve and angle, hearts beating beneath palms as they worshiped expanses of flushed skin. Senses were attuned to every soft gasp and the sensual massage of insatiable lips.

And when they opened their eyes, their vision forever changed by the intense focus of desire, they watched over each other as breath evened out and they were wrapped in a sheen of calm security.


End file.
